


Day 21: On the Edge

by TheCellarDoor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, Edging, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/pseuds/TheCellarDoor
Summary: How many times can you be pushed to the brink before you can't hold back anymore? Or orgasms come to those who wait.





	Day 21: On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote over 9.8k of filth. Well actually, yes I can. Go big or... go big!
> 
> Before you ask, both their bums shall be mutually appreciated (though Harry will bottom more times than Louis). God bless equality and lube.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry woke up to gentle fingers carding through his hair, the heat of Louis’ body clinging to his side. He’d fallen asleep on his belly and the pillow under his face felt slightly damp. He might have drooled a bit.

Sometimes when Louis was mad because Harry had rearranged Louis’ cereal cupboard on purpose again, he’d call Harry a curly-haired mouth-breather and tell him he couldn’t get away with everything just because he was pretty.

Harry always got away with it.

A grin pulled at his mouth as he nuzzled the pillow and freed his numb arm from underneath his chest. 

Even though the duvet had been pushed down to their hips, he still felt flushed with heat. Restless. He wished they could stay here all day and only get off the bed to use the loo. Kiss each other until their lips were swollen and raw.

“Good morning,” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s nape, fingertips running lightly from Harry’s shoulder down the length of his arm until he reached Harry’s wrist. 

Their fingers tangled and held.

“’M not awake yet,” Harry rasped, shifting to lie on his side and pulling Louis’ arm to his chest. He held onto Louis’ hand tightly. Partly because he loved the feeling, and partly because even after all these years Louis couldn’t be trusted not to twist Harry’s nipples to ‘wake him up’. 

Or so Louis said.

The house was quiet save for the distant sound of the traffic outside their closed windows, the rustle of the sheets and their steady breaths. It was calm. Peaceful. The sun was just beginning to rise, the golden glow of it spilling in past the slit in between their curtains. He could almost believe they had nowhere else to be.

“Is this you sleep-talking then?” Louis asked, kissing the sensitive spot behind Harry’s ear. He shivered, lifted their joined hands to his face so he could rest the tip of his nose on Louis’ knuckles. “I hope you know you drooled on my arm.”

Harry chuckled, curled his toes into the sheets, basking in the way he felt. So close to Louis. So _happy_. “Hope you know your feet can get so stinky our neighbours can smell them.”

“This is slander, I’m divorcing you.”

A few weeks ago, a joke like this might have burrowed under Harry’s skin and prickled. Might have sent him into a tailspin of doubt. Not about Louis. Never about him. Just, it was scary to even think about how close they’d come to start growing apart without even realizing it, coming close to missing _this._

“How are you feeling?” Louis asked. "After yesterday."

Harry rolled onto his back and turned his head to the side so he could look Louis in the eye, their joined hands resting on his chest. He trapped Louis’ slightly colder feet in between his own to warm them up. “My bum is a bit sore.”

The memory of being bent over and spanked made him squirm on the sheets, made his heartbeat pick up, his bum still a little tender from the impact of Louis' hands the day before.

"But it's all right, isn't it?" Louis asked, looking torn between being concerned and saying 'wouldn't be the first time' like the cheeky shit he was.

"Yeah." Harry lifted his free hand and ran his knuckles down Louis’ scruffy cheek before he let it drop. "Loved it. You know I did. I might, like, want to do it more often, maybe. Sometimes.” 

"Yeah?" The soft morning light caressed the side of Louis' face, lighting up the blue of his eyes, the relaxed curve of his mouth. He was so beautiful it made Harry breathless sometimes. Fuck, he was so, so lucky. 

“Felt good. Or did you miss me coming all over our bed?" Harry asked and squeezed Louis’ hand, amused. "I know you’ll always take care of me. We’re a team, you and I. Always been that way. Sex or not.”

Louis grinned, eyes crinkling at the edges. He draped his thigh over Harry’s lap and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Remember that time we hid all Liam’s shoes in his fridge?”

Did he ever. Liam had almost gone bonkers looking for them. 

“He threw his boot at you once he found them.”

“He _tried_ ,” Louis corrected, voice warm with laughter. “I’m too fast.”

“Or he has terrible aim.”

“Shush,” Louis said, the disheveled fringe of his hair brushing over Harry’s jaw when he leaned in to nuzzle the side of Harry’s neck. “He almost got you. Had to throw a pillow at him as a distraction.”

“It was very heroic,” Harry said, eyes drifting shut when Louis started kissing his neck. “I was impressed.”

The mattress dipped when Louis let go of Harry’s hand and lifted up, laying down on Harry’s body until they were pressed flush from chest to thighs. Naked skin clung to naked skin, the friction sparking heat in the pit of Harry’s belly. He dropped his hand to the back of Louis’ thigh, right under the curve of his ass, and squeezed.

“It was the manliest thing I’ve ever done,” Louis said, his leg pushing in between Harry’s, cock half-hard.

“I’d say you’re plenty manly.” He squirmed under Louis’ weight, dragging his hand over Louis’ firm, round butt cheek, fingertips digging in. “Went to the shops to buy glitter lube all by yourself that one time.”

Louis breathed out a laugh and pushed back into Harry’s hand, sharp teeth nipping at Harry’s jaw. “I kept finding bloody glitter everywhere for weeks.”

“You weren’t the only one.” Harry wanted to pour a whole bottle of it over Louis’ bum and spent an entire day rubbing it in, licking inside his husband until his face was covered in glitter. “We should buy it again.”

The weight of Louis’ body was pressing him down into the mattress, his hardening cock rolling against Harry’s between their bellies. He’d always liked to feel trapped.

“Getting a little excited, aren’t you?” Louis teased, his cheeky words belied by the breathless quality of his voice, the quiver of his belly when he ground down harder.

“Nothing little about this.” 

It was almost as though the more they got off, the more he _needed._ Craved Louis to the point just a few touches could get him going.

“How much time do we have?” Harry asked, letting Louis grab a hold of his wrists and press them to the mattress above his head.

“Not enough,” Louis whispered before he leaned in for a kiss, soft lips brushing back and forth over Harry’s before he parted them and sucked a needy kiss into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s heart was thudding against his ribs with how hungry he felt for Louis. For his mouth and hands and wet kisses Harry wanted to feel pressed to his skin from the hollow of his throat to the softness of his inner thighs.

They parted on a quiet smack, their noses rubbing together. 

“Keep your hands there, love,” Louis said, dragging his mouth over the sharp cut of Harry’s jaw and down his arched throat, sucking light bruises as he went. He squeezed Harry’s wrists and let go. “Want to wank you off for a bit.”

“Romantic,” Harry said on a breathless laugh, but the rush of heat into his belly almost made him dizzy.

“Very much so,” Louis said seriously and dove sideways over Harry’s body to reach their nightstand drawer.

“Fuck, look at you,” Harry said, drinking in the dips and curves of Louis’ body. Before he knew it, his hand was touching Louis’ skin, smoothing over it from the sharp jut of Louis’ shoulder blades into the arched valley of his back until he reached the firm curve of Louis’ ass. He squeezed.

Louis swatted at him blindly, goosebumps rising up to meet Harry’s palm, his body shaking as he giggled. “Didn’t I tell you to keep your hands above your head?”

“Hm,” Harry acknowledged and dragged Louis closer so he could kiss his shoulder, scratching lightly over his ass, spanking it just to watch it jiggle. Harry let his hands drift lower, let his pinky dip between Louis’ cheeks and tease over Louis’ hole. He wanted to sink his teeth in, find out if it would make Louis twitch, give in. The sheets twisted around their feet. “Lou, come on, do me. I'll be quick.”

“Not something you should be bragging about, love,” Louis said warmly as he knelt up. His hard cock bobbed as he straddled Harry’s thighs with a bottle of lube in his hand. “Arms up.”

Harry complied, sinking into the mattress, his heartbeat picking up. He always felt so vulnerable like this, helpless to whatever Louis decided to do, just waiting to be touched.

“I love your cock,” Louis said, running his knuckles teasingly over it from base to tip. “Might like it as much as your dimples.”

“Not sure if I should be flattered or offended,” Harry said, his breath shallow as he tried not to squirm too much.

The bottle of lube snicked open.

“Both,” Louis said with a wink and gripped Harry by the base. He thumbed gently at the vein running down Harry’s cock and dripped the lube over the tip. 

Harry bit down on his lip and watched the clear liquid trickle down his hard cock and over Louis’ knuckles. Harry tried to fruitlessly spread his legs more, needy for it.

“There we go,” Louis said quietly, fingers wrapped loosely around Harry’s girth as he started to pull him off, slow and teasing just the way he knew Harry liked. “Feels nice, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out, arching his back to push himself into the grip of Louis’ hand.

It was so, so quiet in the house, still early enough for the kids to be asleep. Every soft breath Louis took and the slick sound of his hand dragging over Harry’s cock was making him shiver.

Louis swept the pad of his thumb over the wet tip, rubbing back and forth until Harry was whining quietly, hands spasming with the urge to reach down and _touch._

“Keep them there,” Louis said as though he knew, digging into the slit. “And don’t come. Going to edge you today.”

Harry’s eyelids fluttered shut, mouth dropping open on a strangled moan.

Louis squeezed him tight, dragging his fist up torturously slowly up and down. A wet fingertip rubbed over Harry’s nipple and his eyes shot open, chest heaving a little with how hard he was struggling to breathe normally.

“So sensitive, aren’t they?” Louis asked, pinching and pulling until Harry had to bite down on the inside of his cheek and tangle his hands in the sheets above his head.

“You’re not playing fair,” Harry said shakily, his hips bucking helplessly so he could fuck into Louis’ tight fist.

“You’re right,” Louis said, switching over to tease the other nipple, rubbing over it as he stroked Harry’s cock. “Have to give attention to both, don’t I?”

“Lou,” Harry whined, his balls pulling tight against his body, sweat breaking out on his skin.

“Shh,” Louis said, giving Harry’s nipple a twist that hurt so good Harry almost cried out. “Keep quiet, love.”

He was struggling to breathe, to keep still, to ignore the growing ball of heat in his belly as Louis reached below to tug Harry’s balls down, keeping him from tumbling over the brink. If he could, he’d be crying and begging. As it was, he turned his head into the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut as Louis massaged his sensitive tip to the point of _too much._

“I’m gonna—”

Louis slowed down his strokes, dragged his fist down to the base and squeezed around it with fingers that barely met around the girth. “Breathe.”

He did, trembling and _so close._

“There we go,” Louis said softly, pouring more lube over Harry’s cock. The cold of it made him jerk and hiss and dig his heels into the mattress. He didn’t think he could take much more, every slick stroke so achingly _good._

Louis twisted his hand, brushing his fingertips over the leaking tip on every upstroke. It took Harry several moments before he had to beg Louis to stop again.

By the time Louis’ alarm clock went off, the sheets under Harry were damp with sweat and his cock was red and steadily dripping precome over Louis’ hand. They’d had to stop seven times.

Louis bent over and curled his arm around Harry’s thigh, pressed a soft kiss to the trembling flesh. “You’ve done so good, love. So, so good.”

“I love you, Lou.”

Louis sucked a kiss into Harry’s inner thigh, teeth scraping along the skin as he lazily resumed pulling Harry off from base to tip. Harry hoped the bite would bruise. That he’d be able to feel it, being rubbed raw from his skintight jeans when he went to the meeting with his editor later for a quick run-down of his progress.

“Love you too. Always so good for me, aren’t you?”

Harry’s breath hitched in his chest, his skin too sensitive. 

Louis rose to his knees and hovered over him on all fours, letting go of his cock for a second. Harry could only imagine the way the muscles of Louis’ back flexed as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

“You’ll be good for me, won’t you? Won’t come until I get home?”

Harry gave a sharp nod, leaned up to deepen the kiss. The friction of Louis’ mouth left him flushed and weak.

Louis pulled back with a chaste peck on Harry’s lips, left another on the tip of Harry’s nose.

“I left you something in the nightstand, love. Have a look once I’m gone, alright?”

Barely coherent at this point, Harry just nodded, his cock throbbing as Louis squeezed the leaking tip one last time and lay Harry’s cock down on his belly.

“I hate that I love this so much,” Harry said, his voice rough from all the sounds he’d tried to choke back.

Louis just laughed, gave Harry one final kiss before he was climbing out of their bed and padding naked to the adjacent bathroom, hard cock bobbing with each step.

When Louis came to kiss him goodbye, all dressed up and smelling like the Tom Ford cologne Harry loved on him so much, he sounded as though it pained him just as much to leave.

To say that they were both going to struggle was an understatement.

*****

By the time Harry was parking his car in front of Liam’s house, he was struggling in a whole different way.

“I want ice-cream!”

Harry took a deep breath, let it out. Smiled as he turned to address Izzy sulking in the backseat. “Maybe later, love. I’m in a hurry, okay? But I’m sure Liam will have some fruit in the house.”

Izzy looked at him as though he’d just told her Santa Claus was a farce.

“I love Uncle Li,” she said, going from upset to happy back to frowning again so fast it almost gave Harry whiplash. “I still want ice-cream though.”

She’d made that very clear when she’d spilled the smoothie he’d made all over his jeans. He wasn't sure it was as accidental as she'd claimed. Whoever said children were easy was a liar. 

Harry still loved her more than anything.

“I promise we’ll get some later, yeah? All of us.” He pulled the key out of the ignition and opened the door. He rounded the car to unstrap George from his car seat and took him into his arms. He’d been fussy all morning.

He couldn’t begin to thank Liam enough for helping him out. He didn’t know what he’d do without his friends sometimes.

“Fine,” Izzy said, pouting. At least she didn’t argue when he asked her to please grab the little bag of George’s stuff as he locked the car with his free hand.

When Liam opened the front door and took one look at him, he didn’t even hold back his laugh.

“Hi,” Harry said, smiling weakly.

“Mate, you all right?” Liam pulled him in for a hug and took George from his arms. When George finally stopped fussing and Izzy latched onto Liam’s leg with a tight squeeze and a grin, Harry frowned. His children were traitors.

“Had a bit of a rough morning.” He raked his hand through his disheveled hair as Liam regarded him with both concern and amusement, bending down to squeeze Izzy to his side.

“Do you want to borrow some of my trousers? They might fit—”

“No, no, don’t worry about it. I’m already late for a meeting anyway, so I just… I’ll just pretend I look fine. Might even start a new trend.”

“Well, you might want to rebutton your shirt first. It’s all crooked.”

Harry looked down on his shirt half-tucked into his jeans and groaned.

“Also, your fly’s open.”

He had a massive stain spreading from his crotch down his thigh and he’d been walking around since the morning with his fly undone and his shirt buttoned up wrong. Brilliant.

“Oh.”

“Harry,” Liam said carefully, rubbing George's back. He was already halfway to sleep. “You sure you don’t want me to look after these two monsters today? Just so you and Louis can have a bit of time to yourselves—”

“No, I couldn’t possibly, you’re already helping me out so much, which, thank you so, so—”

“Aw, come on, I don’t mind,” Liam said with a smile, ruffling Izzy’s hair. “I don’t get to hang out with these two nearly enough. No one else wants to watch Pixar flicks with me.”

Harry laughed, doing quick work of rebuttoning his shirt. “I honestly don’t want you to go to too much trouble. I should be able to handle this. I _will_.”

“And you do handle it, you’re a brilliant dad, everyone knows it. But you deserve some time to yourself, too. And I deserve a movie night.” Liam winked. “So don’t be a berk and please let me.”

“Liam, are you sure—”

Liam laughed and started to shoo him away. “Yes, I’m sure! Now go, or you’ll be even later for your meeting.”

“Oh, f—“ He clamped his mouth shut and leaned in to give Liam and his kids long, warm hugs, infinitely grateful. Izzy even kissed his cheek, which made him feel a lot better. “Thank you so, so much. We’ll treat you to dinner when we’re all free, okay?”

“As if I’d say no to that. Now go.”

"Going, going! Love you, pumpkins," Harry said, giving Liam a wink to let him know he meant him too.

Liam waved him off with a shake of his head as Harry hurried to his car, Izzy already pulling Liam excitedly into the house, talking a mile a minute.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have a day to himself. He trusted Liam with his life anyway. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d look after the kids, usually because Izzy begged them to let her have a sleepover at Liam’s. Harry suspected Liam fed her cookies on the sly and let her stay up late.

He shot Louis a quick text, telling him he’d dropped the kids off as he got into his SUV.

The stuff Louis had left him was sitting innocuously at the bottom of his bag in the passenger seat.

*****

This was a terrible idea. A horrible, terrible idea.

Harry locked himself in a spacious bathroom toilet in a posh overpriced restaurant anyway, eyeing the bag by his feet. His editor was sitting somewhere outside, waiting for him to come back.

She’d been very gracious about his fifteen-minute delay, even more so when he’d told her he had to go to the bathroom real quick to try to get the stain out of his jeans.

In reality, he’d only patted it with a few wet napkins in a half-arsed effort and washed his hands, nearly out of breath as he eyed the bag. He only felt slightly guilty for what he was about to do as he knelt down.

His phone buzzed against his thigh and he jumped and almost brained himself on the sink.

“Fuck,” he cursed and fished the phone out with a racing heart.

_‘Are you really going for it?’_

Louis.

Harry had to fight the urge to squeeze himself through his jeans as he typed back, _‘Yeah. In a loo rn. Going to put it in. I can't believe I'm doing this.’_

He put the phone down so he could reach inside the bag to get himself ready.

Probably a good thing his shirt was so big and loose because there was no way he wouldn’t get hard from this. Just from knowing he had a plug stuffed inside while he was in public. He couldn't believe he'd let Louis talk him into it. _Again._

He shakily undid his jeans and pushed them down his thighs, spreading his legs as far as they’d go. He distantly realised that he must have looked like a right knob, kneeling here with his bum out, flushed and squirming, a bottle of lube in his hand.

The first touch of his lubed fingers was cold and he had to bite down on his lip to keep the moan in. Had to squeeze his eyes shut when he slipped the first finger in, making sure to stretch himself quickly and efficiently. 

He braced himself against the cream-coloured wall and added a second finger. Scissoring them felt so fucking good he had to remind himself to remember where he was. What he was doing.

It only made him feel hotter.

He leaned his forehead against the wall and bit down on his forearm when he finally pulled his fingers out. He felt empty. Needed to be filled up so bad it was making him tremble, the arousal that had been simmering right under his skin since the morning coming back full-force.

After Louis had left, Harry had found the plug in their nightstand with a little note that said, ‘wear me please!’ with a little smiley face.

His husband was as lame as he was cute and Harry most definitely had not almost come just from the thought of wearing it, waiting for Louis to push in his cock instead. Louis had promised this one didn't vibrate.

Harry took the plug out of the bag and lubed it generously, his breath stuttering when he pressed the slick tip to his rim. Pushing it in felt so good he had to muffle his whimper against his upper arm.

It slid in.

Harry breathed out, shaky and hard, tugging on the base of the plug just to make sure it was firmly in place. It was.

He had to lean against the wall once he stood up and washed his hands in the sink, his legs quivering. Every time he moved, the tip just barely brushed against prostate.

It was startling to see his face in the mirror and find it relatively normal. Apart from the ring of his irises being edged out by his pupils and the barely visible thin sheen of sweat under his hairline, he almost looked in control. Almost like someone who _didn’t_ have a plug stuffed up his bum and was barely walking without moaning as if he was in heat.

His spouse was the actual devil.

_‘You’re evil,’_ he texted Louis and left the bathroom on unsteady feet.

His phone vibrated but he didn’t read it, trying his best not to look like someone on the brink of writhing on a chair until he came as he sat down, the plug rubbing inside him in all the right ways.

He dug his blunt fingernails into his thighs and smiled at his editor. “So, how have you been?”

*****

The meeting had run on longer than Harry had expected and now he was running late for his lunch with Louis. About twenty minutes into the meeting, Harry had shifted on his seat in the worst possible way. The plug jabbed into his prostate so hard he’d jumped in his seat and upended a glass of water all over himself.

Needless to say, his editor had taken mercy on him when he’d told her he hadn’t been feeling well all day. A much better excuse than ‘sorry, I think I’m about to come in my pants’.

Harry was going to pay Louis back for this.

He stopped by the little deli place near Louis’ work to grab them both lunch and headed over, his skin too tight for his body and nerve endings on high alert. Every little brush of wind over his skin felt like _too much_. He could hardly stand the fabric of his shirt brushing over his nipples.

The security guard waved him in like he always did, and Harry was grateful that he hadn’t seemed to take much notice of the bag Harry had been holding in front of his crotch to cover up how hard he was. 

He walked over to the lift as fast as he could without falling to his knees and moaning, pressing the button to the tenth floor. When he walked out of the lift, greeting the few familiar faces on the way to Louis’ office at the far end, he didn’t stop for small talk. He could barely think coherently, ready to jump out of his skin, grateful Louis' secretary seemed to be out too.

Harry knocked on Louis' office rapidly three times until he heard Louis’, “Come in.”

He slipped inside and leaned his back against the door, blinking at Louis slowly. “Hey.”

“Look at you,” Louis said, rising to his feet and walking over to Harry with a hooded gaze. “You’re in a right state, aren’t you, love?”

“All your fault,” Harry said, already reaching out for his husband. “I brought lunch. You have to pay me with a kiss.”

“Just one?” Louis asked, walking into Harry’s arms and hugging him tight, swaying them from side to side. “That’s pretty cheap.”

“Well, maybe I forgot to mention the interest rate. It’s in the fine print.” 

“Always getting fucked over with the fine print,” Louis tsked and tilted his head up for a kiss, lips already pursed.

Harry laughed and cupped Louis’ face to bring him in, meeting his soft lips in a chaste, lingering kiss. It still made him tingle down to his toes. He wondered if he’d ever get tired of this.

Unlikely.

“How many coffees have you already had?” Harry asked, kissing Louis’ bottom lip repeatedly with little pecks. He could almost taste it on him.

“Just one, actually.” Louis nipped at Harry’s upper lip, flicked over it with his tongue. “Fuck, I’m suing your lips.”

“But they’re innocent.” Harry jutted the bottom one in a pout, luxuriating in the soothing slide of Louis’ hands up and down his back.

“Far from it.” Louis’ hands slipped under Harry’s shirt to touch bare skin, tracing light circles with his fingertips as he kissed Harry languidly.

When they parted, Harry took a deep breath, his thumb brushing over Louis’ cheekbones. He leaned his forehead against Louis’ then stole another kiss. “Going to need you to fuck me. Hard.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hips, let his hands trail down to Harry’s ass. “Christ, Harry—”

When Louis tapped the base of the plug over Harry’s jeans, he had to muffle his whimper against Louis’ throat.

“You’re incredible. So good for me.” Louis pushed against the base of the plug and it slid in deeper. Harry’s back arched, his mouth dropping open. “You’re just ready to bend over right here and let me have you, aren’t you?”

“Think that’s,” Harry took a sharp breath, “what it generally means when I ask you to fuck me.”

“Cheeky.” Louis kissed Harry’s neck, a soft lingering press of his damp lips. “Can’t believe I’ve got you all to myself tonight. Going to take my time with you.”

He didn’t realize Louis was moving him around until the backs of thighs hit the edge of Louis’ desk. “Lou—”

“Up you go.” He grabbed Harry under his ass and lifted him up. He landed on the desk with a soft thud, papers crinkling under him. The plug jabbed his prostate so hard Harry had to clamp his mouth shut. “You’ll have to be very, very quiet. Can you do that?”

“Can you?” Harry fired back weakly, legs spread as far as they could go in his skintight jeans. Funny how he was the one sitting down but he still had to grab onto Louis to steady himself. How out of it he sounded even though they hadn’t done more than kissed. “You’re a lot louder than I am.”

“Lies.” He nuzzled Harry’s throat, kissing down the length of it until he reached the hollow of Harry’s throat. Nimble fingers parted the already unbuttoned V of Harry’s shirt so he could plant a kiss right above Harry’s wildly beating heart, dragging his mouth over to Harry’s nipple and sucking lightly.

“Do you know how hot you are?” Louis asked against his skin. “Can’t get enough of you.”

“I’m a, um, a mess today,” Harry got out, his heart racing. “Got a stain on my jeans.”

“Still hot.” Louis gripped Harry’s thigh and pulled him to the edge of the desk until his thigh was hooked around Louis’ hip and Louis’ hard cock was pressing against Harry’s through the layers of too restricting fabric. 

Louis rocked his hips forward, panting against Harry’s neck. “Want to do you right here. Lie you down and fuck you with the plug until you’re so open I can slide right in and fuck you so hard all my stuff will fall off this bloody desk.”

“Lou—” He hid his burning face against the top of Louis’ head. “If you’re all talk—”

“Don’t think I can hold back.” Louis’ hands were everywhere. Gripping Harry’s thighs, his hips, darting under Harry’s shirt to touch his sides and back, mouth wet and needy as he shifted his attention to Harry’s other nipple.

“Someone might walk in,” Harry forced out past the haze in his brain, grabbing Louis’ ass through his fancy trousers to pull him in even closer.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” His teeth grazed Harry’s nipple, the spark of pain shooting right into Harry’s painfully hard cock.

Harry whimpered, fumbling to undo Louis’ belt. Maybe he did like it after all.

Just as he was sliding his hand into Louis’ trousers, fingers curved around Louis’ cock through his pants, Louis’ cell phone rang.

Harry pulled his hand out, breathless and so turned on he wanted to throw that cockblocking phone out of the window.

“Come on,” Louis whined, biting the curve of Harry’s shoulder before he forced himself to pull away. “Hold that thought.”

Only once Louis answered the phone, ‘hold that thought’ turned to ‘we’ll have to do this later because my knobhead co-worker needs to discuss something right now’.

“You can stay if you want. It shouldn’t take long,” Louis said, frantically patting down his shirt and hair. “I still want to have lunch with you.”

“I have a better idea,” Harry said, walking Louis back until the backs of his knees met his big swivel chair. Harry pushed him down.

“What—”

“Shh, I think I can hear them,” Harry whispered and dropped to his knees, crawling past a shell-shocked Louis to hide in the big crevice of his desk.

“Harry, what are you—”

Someone knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Louis called out after a pause and Harry had to bite back a grin at the shrill quality of his voice.

Harry behaved through the hellos and small talk and knew this was one of Louis’ co-workers that he always complained was a bit of a dick.

He touched Louis’ ankle gently and caressed the back of his calf under the fabric of his trousers. The muscle twitched against his palm but Louis didn’t even stutter. Didn’t seem to acknowledge the touch at all.

Well then.

Harry silently shuffled closer and kissed Louis’ thigh right over the spot where he knew his tattoo of a smiley face was. The tattoo Harry had given him one night they’d got drunk and decided doing it to each other was a great idea. It was. Harry still had a tiny crooked heart on his left hip.

Louis cleared his throat and continued talking.

It wasn’t until Harry slowly kissed his way up to the crease of Louis’ thigh, centimeters away from the tip of Louis’ cock tucked away in his briefs that Louis stuttered.

He recovered quickly just like Harry knew he would. Always so clever and sharp and quick on his feet. Always up for a challenge. Harry wouldn’t have ever done this if he knew Louis wouldn’t have been up for it.

Just as the other man started talking, Harry slowly undid the top button on Louis’ trousers and pulled the zipper down just as Louis faked a cough.

Louis reached underneath the desk to run his knuckles over Harry’s cheek just as he opened the flaps of Louis’ trousers and nosed at the straining bulge.

His mouth watered. He wanted to take it out and suck it into his mouth, feel Louis’ fingers tangled in his hair as he pulled Harry down to the root.

Louis’ knee twitched and pressed against Harry’s shoulder, hips moving on the chair from side to side. That was it, that was as much as Harry could handle. He mouthed at Louis’ hard length through his pants, dampening the fabric, careful to be quiet. Still, it was a good thing the traffic outside and the vague buzz of people in the corridor were enough to cover the faintest sounds. 

And fuck, people. He was actually mouthing at Louis’ dick while Louis was sitting here talking to his client, struggling not to be loud the way he always got when his cock was anywhere near Harry’s eager mouth.

Harry had to grip himself through his jeans, the plug stretching him wide, sparks of pleasure shivering over his skin. Louis let out a fake laugh at something his co-worker said, slightly manic on the edges in a way only Harry would have noticed.

He pulled Louis’ cock out of his pants slowly and smoothed his thumb over the wet tip, rubbing back and forth teasingly until a bead of slick pearled under the pad of his thumb.

Louis’ thighs quivered, knees caging Harry in as he wheeled his chair impossibly closer to Harry, his stomach pressed against the edge of the desk.

Harry's tongue swirled lazily around the tip, digging into the sensitive slit. He closed his eyes at the familiar taste, hungry for it, flushed hot at the way Louis kept shifting around, his leg jerking. 

He wrapped his fingers around the heavy width of Louis’ cock in a loose hold and slowly pulled Louis into his hot mouth, his jaw stretching with it. He’d always liked the ache of it.

“Shit,” Louis said and Harry paused, held his breath as Louis apologized and said he’d been feeling a little off all day because his stomach hurt.

“Yeah, you do look a little off, mate. Hope it’s not contagious.”

Harry smiled around Louis’ cock and sank lower, tightening his grip around the rest, saliva slowly trickling down and over his fingers. His head felt hazy, light.

Louis carefully lifted his leg over Harry’s shoulder and dug his heel in to pull him in. Harry would have choked if he hadn’t been so good at taking Louis down to the base.

He took Louis in deep, tongue flat and pressed tight against the underside of Louis’ cock as he started to bob his head up and sucking excruciatingly slowly on the upstroke so he wouldn't make a sound. 

Louis’ expensive trousers were creasing under the tight grip of Harry’s hands on Louis’ hips. There was something about Louis dressed in his suit with just his hard cock out and stretching Harry’s mouth wide that had Harry desperate and leaking into his pants.

“That’s fucking incredible,” Louis said, his voice edging on strangled. “I mean, this is probably the best way to go about it.”

Harry pulled off slowly, careful not to make a sound. Louis’ cock twitched, a bead of precome blurting from the slit, dripping down the wet tip. Harry licked it off, bitter and sweet, pursed his lips around the tip so he could quietly suckle more onto his tongue.

“O-okay, I think that’s, um… that’s everything, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll come by tomorrow to sort out the details,” the man said. “You should go see a doctor, man.”

“I will,” Louis said, his voice higher than usual. “Think I got a cramp in my leg—”

“Yeah, no, that’s fine, just… stay there. I’ll be on my way before you get me sick too.”

Louis forced out a laugh, his cock jumping against Harry’s lips. Louis was gripping the side of his chair so hard his knuckles were white.

Harry sucked him back into his mouth, all the way down to the root, his nose pressed against the fabric of Louis’ white shirt. He smelled like their laundry detergent. Like Louis. Like _home._

“Bye!” Louis called out.

“See you later, mate.”

The door opened and closed again and then there were fingers pushing into Harry’s hair, holding him still as Louis fucked into his mouth. “Holy shit, fuck, Harry, _fuck_ , just…”

Harry hummed, tightened his lips and sucked hard, reaching into Louis’ pants to cup his balls, rolling them gently in his palm.

“I’m gonna—”

Harry pulled off with a popping noise, gripping the base of Louis’ cock hard. “No, you’re not.”

His voice sounded hoarse, his shirt sticking to his sweaty back. He was so hard it _hurt_. And he just _needed_.

Louis’s cock was flushed dark pink, dripping at the tip and Harry wanted to straddle Louis’ lap, sink down on his cock and ride him until they broke the chair.

Louis wheeled away from the desk, looking down at him with a half-lidded gaze, absentmindedly stroking the hair behind Harry’s ear. “I want to fuck you.”

“Want you to,” Harry breathlessly, Louis’ hungry gaze never leaving Harry’s face as he crawled out from beneath the desk and stood up. “Stay just like that.”

Louis’ brows creased as he blinked up at him, looking filthy dressed in his suit with just his cock out.

“Going to sit on your cock,” Harry said, shoving his jeans down mid-thigh and bending over Louis’ desk to carefully ease the plug out, making a little show of it, gasping when the widest part breached his rim.

When he turned around on unsteady feet, Louis’ fingers were gripping the handrests of the chair so hard they creaked.

Harry was lubed up and stretched open and feeling fucking wanton as he slowly sat back, reaching behind to hold Louis’ wet cock steady enough for him to start pushing it in. He had to work for it, had to go slow because Louis’ cock was much thicker than the plug, but Harry liked it. He liked the burn as he worked his hips in little circles, screwing himself down on Louis’ hard cock. 

His thighs were straining with the effort even with Louis’ hands gripping his waist to help him. When he finally bottomed out, Louis’ balls pressed against his ass and muffled gasps of pleasure hitting the back of his neck, he felt shaken.

The sound of him rising and dropping down was slick and dirty and Louis’ fingers sliding under his shirt to pluck at his nipples only made it all worse. He felt split open and full, and the stretch of it ached so good he had to bite down on his tongue to keep his cries in.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Louis chanted behind him, voice strangled as he pulled Harry down on his cock, urging him to grind back and forth.

“Lou, I need,” Harry rasped out, holding onto the handrests and bouncing on Louis’ lap, chasing after the orgasm, overheating under the layers of his clothes. His jeans pulled tight against his thighs, the restriction of it shoving him closer to the brink. If anyone walked in right now, maybe they'd think Harry was just sitting on Louis' lap and think they were cute.

“Don’t,” Louis said, guiding Harry up and down on his cock, panting. “Don’t come.”

Harry was just about to grab a hold of his cock when Louis’ phone rang. Again.

They both stilled, breathing heavily, choking back strangled moans.

“Lou—”

“Buggering fuck,” Louis said, sounding on the brink of tears. Harry knew how he felt.

“You have to get that. If someone comes in—”

Louis ran his hands down the front of Harry’s torso and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace, his forehead resting against Harry’s nape. “I hate everything.”

When Harry forced himself to ease off Louis’ cock and out of Louis’ arms, he nearly cried. He was so, so close. Wet and messy and fucked open.

“My only comfort right now is that you won’t be coming either,” Harry said, his voice hoarse and trailing on a laugh even though all he wanted to do was sit back down on Louis’ cock and keep riding him. “Now put your cock away, Lou. You’re at work for god’s sake.”

“I hate you,” Louis said weakly, wincing as he tucked his cock back into his trousers, the phone ringing incessantly.

They exchanged a short, heated kiss before Louis had to pick up.

Tonight couldn’t come soon enough.

*****

There was sweat running down his spine, his hands gripping the kitchen counter.

“Your hair is still damp,” Louis said, his nose buried in Harry’s curls. “You’re so warm.”

As soon as Louis had come in, he'd called out for Harry and headed right for him, still dressed in his suit, his shoes kicked off by the door.

“Took a bath,” Harry said hoarsely as Louis dragged his hands down Harry’s sides until he reached the waistband of Harry’s loose black sweatpants.

“Yeah?” Louis tugged at the waistband, rolled it down beneath Harry’s bum. “Teased yourself just like I asked you to?”

Harry struggled to find the words, to _breathe._ “Wanked. All slow. With that warming oil you gave me. Didn’t come. Even put, um, put the cock ring on.”

“Good boy,” Louis whispered, caressing Harry’s belly and chest lazily under his soft, worn T-shirt. “How badly do you want it?”

Harry pushed his bare bum back against Louis’ crotch, rolled his hips slowly. “As much as you, I reckon.”

Louis grabbed him by the hips, bit Harry’s shoulder blade. The pain was sharp and good, so good Harry hung his head between his shoulders and moaned. 

“You put the plug back in after your bath?” Louis asked, almost in awe, his hand sneaking to Harry’s front to brush over the leaking tip of his cock.

“Yeah, had to… wanted to feel full.”

“Fuck, baby,” Louis pushed against the base of the plug, fucking it into Harry’s slowly. Harry tilted his head to the side to meet Louis in a clumsy kiss. And he was right there, cradling the side of Harry’s face as he kissed him slow and deep, his lips soft, needy as he sucked a kiss into Harry’s mouth.

“Lou,” he sobbed out when they broke the kiss, elbows dropping on the counter. Louis sank to his knees behind him, his wet, open mouth pressed to Harry’s cheek, teeth nipping lightly.

“Going to give it to you so good.”

Harry slumped forward, back bowed and knees wobbly with how hard he’d been most of the day. With how much he wanted Louis to fuck him without any interruptions.

“Bed,” he managed to rasp out, whining when Louis pulled his sweatpants back up over his bum.

“Come on.” Louis took his hands and walked backwards, pulling Harry along. The house was silent save for their soft breaths and bare feet padding on the floor as they walked up the stairs to the upper floor. “You’re gorgeous. A bloody stunner.”

“Are you wooing me?”

“Always,” Louis said, cheeky.

They made it to the bedroom, the light from the hallway flooding the room through the open door. The sun outside was slowly swimming towards the horizon.

Louis’ eyes were dark as he pulled Harry against him, their bodies lining up. Harry was finding it difficult to breathe. 

“Get your,” he pawed at Louis’ shirt, fumbling to undo the buttons, “kit off.”

Louis’ hands slid under Harry’s T-shirt, smoothing over the planes of Harry’s back as he walked them back to the bed, both of them shedding clothes as they went until they were both naked, their breath hot and heavy.

The bed frame whined as they tumbled down on the mattress with Harry on top, their lips slotted in a kiss that knocked all the oxygen out of Harry’s lungs. Skin slid against skin, pleasure zipping down Harry’s spine as he arched his back and licked into Louis’ mouth, skin flushing under the trail of Louis’ reverent hands. 

He always knew how to touch Harry, knew how Harry turned pliant if Louis caressed behind his ears and pulled on his hair, that scratching down the curve of Harry’s ass made him shiver and push back into the spark of pain. He knew just how Harry liked to be kissed, slow and deep and thorough, the center of Louis’ attention just like Louis was his.

“Love you,” he breathed into Louis’ mouth, keening when Louis pulled at the plug and slowly started easing it out of Harry’s body until they were both panting and the widest part was stretching Harry obscenely open. It slid out, leaving Harry empty, a bit of lube trickling out of him and over his balls.

He felt like his skin had been set ablaze, nerve endings on fire. He hid his face in the curve of Louis’ neck, toes curling into the sheets as he helplessly trembled on top of Louis’ body. The heat between them made Harry sweat, made him bite down on the edge of Louis’ jaw.

A steadying hand curled around the back of Harry’s neck and squeezed. “I’ve got you. Kept thinking about you all day, the way you, um, fuck… you riding me, so tight around my cock.”

“Stop talking and do it before I—”

Louis hooked his leg around Harry’s thigh and flipped them over, the sudden movement knocking the words out of Harry’s mouth. He stared up at Louis helplessly, the sheets bunched up under his back.

Harry craned his head up and bit Louis’ bottom lip, tugged on it with his teeth. Louis’ hips stuttered against his, cock hot and hard in the crease of Harry’s hip, smearing wetness on Harry’s skin.

He was getting so _wet._ Harry wanted to taste him again. Wanted everything all at once.

He squeezed Louis’ ass, groaned as Louis slotted their mouths in a deep, heated kiss, his tongue licking over the roof of Harry’s open mouth. 

Louis’ smooth skin slid from under Harry’s hands as Louis kneed up and crawled down Harry’s body, biting kisses into the soft give of Harry’s belly and hips, sucking kisses back up his torso until his tongue was flicking against Harry’s nipples. Harry’s blood pulsed under his skin, rushing so fast it was making him dizzy, his body trembling under Louis’ knowing lips.

His breath left him in a harsh, stuttering rush. “Fuck, Lou, what are you—”

“Your nipples are driving me bloody insane. Look at them.” He sucked one into his mouth, ribbing it with his teeth. Harry’s vision felt a little blurry around the edges. It felt like he was on the precipice of tipping over, yet like he was never going to come again.

“Louis, please,” he said quietly, hot tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Louis must have heard the tone of his voice, the desperation, because he was kissing his way up to Harry’s lips, smoothing his hands from Harry’s hips up his sides, rubbing soothingly. Just touching, reassuring. Reading every movement and twitch of Harry’s body like a well-learned memory.

“Hands and knees, love.”

He helped Harry sit up and turn over, closed Harry’s fingers around their headboard with warm hands. “Better hold on for the ride.”

“You’re bloody awful,” Harry said, laughing breathlessly but holding on nonetheless as Louis opened his mouth over the back of Harry’s neck and bit down, his cock sliding wetly over Harry’s crack.

The tip caught on Harry’s rim, almost pushing in but not quite.

Louis smoothed his hands down Harry’s sides, light fingertips sparking pleasure everywhere they touched. Harry’s belly and flushed chest and the sensitive skin of his inner arms, raining kisses down his spine. More lube dripped over Harry’s hole, making him slippery and breathless when Louis pushed two of his fingers in to stretch him even more open.

“The things I want to do to you. Do you know how much I,” Louis laughed a little, curling his arm around Harry’s waist, the tips of his fingers rubbing over Harry’s prostate, “I fucking love you. My favourite person and the best husband and friend and just… Want to take care of you. Going to fuck you so well.”

“Always do,” Harry said hoarsely, letting go of the headboard with one hand to caress Louis’ arm around his waist. “Louis, please—”

“Fuck, yeah, all right,” Louis bit his shoulder and pulled his fingers out. They were wet on Harry’s skin as Louis knelt up behind him and gripped his hips, his cock pushing in excruciatingly slowly for how much Harry wanted to feel Louis balls deep.

Harry sobbed and pushed right back, his rings clanging against the headboard as he readjusted his grip and fucked back to take as much of Louis' cock as he could.

“Christ,” Louis said, grinding in deep until their thighs were pressed hotly together, sweat dripping down Harry’s spine.

Harry’s cock was so hard it hurt, curved up against his belly with the cock ring tight around the base, the tip smearing precome over his skin as it bobbed every time Louis fucked in. He rocked in slow and deep, grinding once he was balls deep, scratching up Harry’s back before he curled his fingers around Harry’s shoulder. He pulled Harry back on his cock, faster and faster until Harry was short of breath, trying to spread his legs even wider. His thighs burned with it, his knee nearly slipping on the sheets as he arched his back, one hand dropping down to fist the sheets.

“Fuck me, fuck me, _harder_ ,” Harry begged, grunting and sweating, his vision blurry, shivers wracking his body.

Louis picked up his pace even more, curling around Harry’s back, his sharp breath hitting Harry’s skin. His chest was slick with sweat, probably flushed all the way down to the thin trail of hair beneath his belly button, leading straight down to his cock stretching Harry open.

The bed creaked under their combined weight, rocking with the motion. Harry let himself be loud, full to the brim and needy, their skin slapping together obscenely loud in the silent room. It riled Harry up even more.

“Don’t think I can last much longer,” Louis gasped out, spreading Harry’s cheeks apart to push himself in impossibly deeper, hands touching and squeezing, sliding down to curl around Harry’s thigh to spread his legs further apart.

Harry let his head hang between his shoulders, guttural sounds rumbling form his throat. “Lou, come on, please, _fuck_.”

Louis’ hips stuttered and he cried out, fucking into Harry fast and hard, spurting hot inside him.

Harry could cry.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis cursed, slowing down, gasping, pulling out.

Harry felt hot tears squeeze out from beneath his closed eyelids, breath shuddering in his chest as he pushed his bum back, his cock bright red, dribbling precome down on the sheets, straining against the cock ring.

Louis pried Harry’s fingers open where they were clutching at the headboard and eased him down to lie on his back. Harry was barely coherent, shaking, watching the pink of Louis’ cheeks and the glassy sheen over his eyes in the dimly lit room.

“Going to ride you,” Louis told him softly, grabbing the lube and reaching behind himself, lashes fluttering against his soft cheeks as he started to finger himself open. His chest heaved with shaky breaths, his moans raspy and sweet.

Harry’s mouth dropped open and it took him a minute to realize that whimpering sound was coming from him.

“Love,” Louis told him, eyes unfocused, his half-hard cock kicking. “Go grab the vibe. The big pink one. Want you to sit on it, yeah?”

By the time Harry was sinking down on the thick toy, Louis’ come trickling out of him and down over the lubed up silicone, Louis was nearly fully hard again.

Harry needed to come so badly he was shaking.

“How does it feel?” Louis asked, his fingers slick and shiny when he pulled them out, crawled over to Harry until their lips met in a heated kiss.

“Big, good,” Harry whispered, nipping at Louis’ lips, kissing down his neck. He tasted like summer. Like salt and heat. “Need you.”

Louis placed a bunch of fluffy pillows against the headboard and pushed Harry back to half-lie against them with his legs stretched out. His skin burned in every place they touched, his thighs where they were pressed against Louis’ as he straddled him, his shoulders where Louis was holding onto him as he knelt up.

His hands looked giant on Louis’ waist, nearly spanning the entire width of it, thumbs brushing soothingly over the soft V-line even though Harry himself was trembling with need, abs quivering with how on edge he was.

When Louis finally lined Harry up and screwed down, stars burst behind Harry’s eyelids. His lashes felt wet, as wet as the kisses Louis pressed against his cheeks and upper lip and furrowed brows. He was so sensitive everywhere his skin nearly hurt with it, his cock throbbing.

The sheets under them were damp and creased, rustling as Louis spread his thighs wider and curved his back, fingertips digging into Harry’s chest as he rocked down. He rose up and down, over and over again, thighs straining with the effort, keening high in his throat every time Harry’s cock rubbed him in just right way.

“Can’t believe I,” Louis gasped, nails scraping over Harry’s nipples with the right amount of pain to make him dig his heels into the bed and meet Louis halfway, “can take you. You’re so fucking big.”

Harry let out something between a choked cry and a laugh as Louis worked himself on his cock, tight and hot and slick around him.

“Gonna feel you tomorrow,” Louis whispered, dropping down and grinding his hips hard in sharp figure-eights, each movement pushing Harry down on the thick dildo wedged deep in his ass.

Louis never faltered, little _ah-ah-ahs_ punched out of his lips as he rode Harry into the mattress, his skin soft and smooth as Harry trailed his hands everywhere he could reach. Caressing Louis’ sensitive nipples and the soft swell of his belly, the curve of his waist and the flare of his hips. His powerful thighs and delicate hands resting on Harry’s chest.

He could feel the pressure building steadily, climbing higher than ever before until his ears started buzzing, his toes curling against his volition.

Louis started to bounce in his lap, faster and harder, his face twisted up in pleasure when Harry curled his fingers around Louis’ cock in a loose fist, thumbing over the tip every time Louis rose up.

“Louis,” he sobbed, dropping his head back and bucking his hips, the heat pooling in his belly so unbearable he wasn’t sure he could survive it snapping loose.

“Let go, love, come on,” Louis urged, breathless, squeezing tight around him, sharp fingers pinching Harry's nipples, rolling them between the pads of his fingers.

The pressure kept building, behind his eyes and chest and deep behind his navel, the thick cock stretching him wide as Louis rode him relentlessly.

“Lou,” he gasped out, curling up so he could wrap himself around Louis, hold him close as the dam finally burst and pleasure flooded his entire body in crippling waves. He cried into Louis’ neck, shivering and spasming, bucking his hips, torn between wanting to fuck himself down and fuck into Louis’ hot, pliant body, overwhelmed as the sparks shot through his veins and burst out of his skin, his cock spurting over and over again so hard he felt drained and weak and completely undone once he didn't think he could come anymore.

It took him a moment to make sense of himself. To feel Louis’ fingers tangled in his damp hair and his come on Harry’s belly, still slowly working his hips to milk Harry until the last drop, reaching behind to unsnap the cock ring, his knuckles brushing over Harry's sensitive balls.

“You’re shaking,” Louis said quietly, kissing the shell of Harry’s ear, his own thighs trembling around Harry’s waist.

“That was,” he took a deep breath, his mouth dragging over the hot skin of Louis’ neck. He kissed it, relished the taste of him on his tongue, “a lot. I’m still…”

The aftershocks made him gasp, his breath ragged.

Louis laughed, combing through Harry’s hair and kissing his lips chastely. “Yeah.”

“Like, a lot,” Harry stressed, feeling buoyant, so light he could float up the ceiling if Louis wasn’t anchoring him in place. “You’ve always got me, don’t you, Lou?”

“Always,” Louis assured him, hands dragging soothingly down to rub circles into Harry’s back.

He shivered, the air in the bedroom clinging to his damp, heated skin. He nuzzled Louis’ neck and hugged him tighter, too sensitive but not quite willing to slip out of Louis’ body yet. He was warm. Soft. Like velvet as Harry caressed his lower back and kissed his shoulder.

“We have the best shags,” Harry said absentmindedly. 

Louis stilled and then he started laughing, and Harry didn’t know if he should be laughing too because it was so contagious or moaning because Louis was like a vice around his oversensitive cock. He ended up doing both.

“Don’t tell the others. They’ll get jealous.”

“Let them,” Harry said, falling back down on his back, bringing Louis with him.

“It is true though,” Louis said, a soft smile on his lips.

They rolled onto their sides and Harry carefully pulled out, reaching behind to take the dildo out. It rubbed over his prostate on the way out and he hissed, tingling like he could go again in a while. Not now. Not quite yet. 

He hugged Louis close, cradling Louis’ bum in his hands and kissing the tip of his nose. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Louis said, crossing his eyes at the end, chuckling.

“Can we die from too many orgasms?”

They were gross, sweat and come and lube drying on their skin but Harry had never felt more content than when he was lying in the comfort of Louis’ arms, close enough that he could kiss him if he wanted to. He did.

“Mm,” Louis hummed, kissing him back, “if we can, that’s the way I want to go.”

They ended up just brushing their lips together, hugging each other close, trading soft words until it grew pitch dark outside and they'd have to go pick up the kids in a few hours.

He couldn’t wait to wake up in the morning. Couldn’t wait to have Louis all over again.


End file.
